Open Your Eyes
by Lucky'sgirl98
Summary: Sam and Jason have returned from Mexico. What wil happen to them now. Will they be able to be together or will they just be pushed apart. Starts in August 2009. Jasam with some LnL2.
1. Not Giving Up

**This starts in August 2009. Sam and Jason come back from Mexico with Michael and Kristina. What happens now? What will happen to them now? What if the Niz affair NEVER happened? How would things have been different for Liz and Lucky.**

* * *

><p>Jason was in the pent house. He knew Claudia was behind Michael's shooting and he was going to prove it. Sonny didn't want to believe it, because she was his wife, and would have been the mother of his child. But he knew it was true and he was going to make Claudia pay for everything she did to Michael. And no one not even her brother could protect her from that.<p>

He looked at his phone. No messages. He had called Sam three times but she hadn't answered. She was avoiding him. And he was going to find out why. He got his jacket and left the pent house.

****

Elizabeth sat in Jake's and glared as she watched Rebecca flirt with Nikolas. She knew she was Emily's sister and she should probably be nicer to her but Rebecca was a bitch. She had used the memory of Emily to try to get money and Elizabeth hated her for that. She just couldn't understand how Nikolas could forgive her for that. He loved Emily, him sleeping with her twin, it was just too weird.

"Elizabeth" Liz turned to Lucky, "I asked you if you wanted a beer but I think you were too busy staring at Rebecca and Nikolas" he said looking at her.

"Yeah…I'll have a beer, lite" Liz said as she smiled up at him. As he walked over to the bar Rebecca came over to the table. She sat at the table and stared up at Elizabeth. "Go ahead, sit down," Liz said sarcastically. Rebecca glared at her.

"Look I didn't come over here to fight with you, I just thing we should be civil for Nikolas sake."

Elizabeth laughed at this, "If you think Nikolas is going to forgive you you're more delusional then I thought"

"He _has_. It doesn't matter wait you think. We're together if you like it or not."

Lucky came over to the table with two beers looking nervous, he was probably afraid he would have to break up another fight. Elizabeth thought to herself. "Is everything okay over here?"

Rebecca got up and looked at Lucky "Yeah everything's fine. I should go back to Nikolas." She said and then walked away.

"What was that about" Lucky asked.

"She says Lucky and her are back together, how could he forgive her?"

"Well-

"No what, it doesn't matter. I just want to enjoy the night with you"

"Ok" Lucky said. Liz put her hands on the side of her face and kissed him passionately. Lucky was not expecting this but he did not hesitate to kiss her back. "Want to get out of here? The kids are at grams tonight. We'll have the place to our selves. " Liz whispered into his year. With that they left Jake's .

****

Claudia sat in the living room of the house she shared for Sonny sitting nervously. Jason was getting more suspicious of her involvement in Michael's shooting. If he found proof Sonny would kill her. That why she had to get pregnant. Sonny would never kill the mother of his child. The same could not be said for Jason. He would come after her if he found out. So it had to stay secret. She just hoped that Jerry didn't tell Jason the truth in Mexico. This was bad. She had to do something, and something fast. She then looked up to see Sonny.

"Jason and Sam brought Michael and Kristina home last night." He informed her waiting to see her reaction.

"That good, did they say anything about what happened over there" she said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Not much, but we'll know soon enough. Why?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

Claudia sighed. "I'm there stepmother and I was worried. Is that so hard to believe?" She was starting to lose her patients. He stared at her for a moment

"What are you doing up this early anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've just been sitting here." Sonny nodded "I want us to have a baby." Sonny just stared at her in shock with his mouth open. _Oh boy._

**__**

Sam sat in her apartment in a daze. So much had happened. Jason and her had helped return Michael and Kristina home. She had taken Kristina back to Alexis's and they had fought. She just couldn't believe that Kristina would have no consequences for her actions. That was scary thing. Kristina was having a hard time. Alexis just didn't understand that Kristina was coming out of control right now.

Not to mention she and Jason had slept together in Mexico. Twice. She still couldn't believe it. They had become really close again. They started to trust each other again. It just happened. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it. Was this even a good thing? If she was honest she would admit that she was not over him. But lying to herself was so much easier. She hadn't seen Jason since they arrived back in Port Charles. He had called her a few times but she had been avoiding him. If she saw him she would want to kiss him, touch him, but she could _not _do that.

Sam then heard a knock at her door. When she answered it she came face to face with Jason. "You've been avoiding me." He said as he let himself into her apartment.

"No I haven't" she denied as he moved closer to her..

"Really?" then why have you been avoiding my calls?"

"Maybe I've been busy." Before she could say anything else he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Sam surprised herself by kissing him back. After a moment she pushed him off her.

"We shouldn't be doing this" She said trying to move away from him."

"Why not? Sam you can't pretend like nothing happened."

"I'm not. We went to Mexico, found Kristina and Michael, and you got shot by Jerry Jacks."

"We also slept together. I don't regret and I don't think you do either. I think we should try again."

Sam looked at him uncomfortably as she put some space between them. "We can't."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"To much has happened between us. I'm so grateful that we have come to a place where we are friends again. I can't lose that. If we tried again and something went wrong-

"It won't" he interrupted her.

"You don't know that"

"It won't happen because we won't let it."

"I can't do this right now"

As she turned away from him, Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Sam, what are you afraid of?"

"I don't' know? Can you please go, it's late" He nodded.

"I will but I'm not going to give up on us." Before he walked out he softly kissed her on the lips. Leaving Sam more confused than ever.

****

Jason drove to the penthouse while he thought about Sam. He knew she would push him away like that. He wasn't surprised. But he wasn't going to give up on them. He wasn't going to let her go this time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new story. Just the beginning. Let me know what you think. Review please!<strong>


	2. Talk

**This starts in August 2009. Sam and Jason come back from Mexico with Michael and Kristina. What happens now? What will happen to them now? What if the Niz affair NEVER happened? How would things have been different for Liz and Lucky.**

**A/N: This is JJ's Lucky Not GV's**

Jason heard a knock at the door and a very pregnant Carly walked in. "Thank you for bringing Michael home" She said to her best friend.

"You should say thank you to Sam. I couldn't have done it without her." Jason said looking down.

"Well I'm glad you found them in time, I don't know what I would do if I lost Michael" Carly said. It was obvious she was getting stressed out. This worried Jason she was eight months pregnant and it was a risky pregnancy.

"Carly calm down it okay, everything's fine. Michael is okay, Kristina is too." He said he then was able to convince Carly to sit down. After arguing for awhile, she agreed, this woman could really be stubborn. Carly then started talking about Jax. She didn't notice that Jason wasn't really listening. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He didn't realize how much he missed her until Mexico, how easy she was to talk to. He normally wasn't much of a talker but when he was with her he seemed to forget about that. She was afraid. She was going to try to push him away but there was no way he would let her do that. He never stopped loving her even when he thought he hated her. After Jake was born things had gone from bad to worse for them. Then he was with Elizabeth and she was with Lucky. But they were finally finding their way back to each other. Carly finally caught on to the fact that he was no longer listening.

"What going on with you, you've acting weird since you and Sam came back from Mexico." Carly stopped when she noticed that he looked uncomfortable and turned his head when she mentioned Sam's name. And then she realized what was going on. "Oh my god!" She said and took a deep breath. "Oh my god!" Jason looked up her at her and became concerned.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, you slept with Sam didn't you?"

Jason sighed "Carly, I'm not talking about this with you."

"'You did. You can't even deny it! I mean you to have been apart so long. But this is good. You are compatible, she gets you. But I want you all to myself…but you deserve to be happy because I'm so happy with Jax. I' m just relieved it not Elizabeth…or Robin" she rambled

"Carly-

"No, this is good. I can help you, I want to help you. Cause you're going to need it. She'll probably try to push you away because she scared, and she thinks it what you want. But if you let her do that you two will be more apart than ever. Oh! You should invite her to Michael's charity event. The carnival. It's perfect!"

"Carly, stop! Do not get evolved. You have to promise me you won't do anything!"

"Fine, fine. I won't do anything." Carly said innocently. Too innocent Jason thought. "Well Jase, I've got to go." She struggled to get up, and realized she was too big to do it on her own. "Uh, could you help me get up?" Jason took her hand and helped her get off the couch.

"Carly, should you really be driving when you're this bi-

When Carly glared at him he quickly corrected himself "this pregnant, I mean" he corrected himself.

She rolled her eyes "nice save," she said as she opened her door.

****

She knew she promised Jason she wouldn't get involved but she had to. He really need her help. It was obvious he still had feeling for Sam, and she was really good for him. So if she had to play matchmaker to make sure her _best_ friend was happy. So be it.

****

"You want us to have a baby?" Sonny asked his wife.

"Yeah. When I got pregnant I realized I wanted to be a mother. But then I lost _our_ baby." She then came over to him and tried to kiss him but he pushed her off."

"It not time for us to have a baby right now. Not with everything going on, look I'm sorry."

"Why not? You never seemed to mind getting women pregnant before. Is there something wrong with me? I'm not good enough to be the mother of your child!" She said losing her temper.

"Claudia you really need to calm down."

"I would calm down if you gave me one good reason for not having a baby with me?"

Sonny gave a frustrated sigh. "There is too much going on right now. My two children just ran away to Mexico. If it weren't for Jason and Sam I might have never seen them again. I'm sorry it is just not the right time."As Claudia opened her mouth to say something Sonny just left the room. He really couldn't deal with her right now.

Claudia threw a vase in frustration as soon as Sonny was out of the room. He didn't mind sleeping with every woman in Port Charles, but he wouldn't do it with his own wife. Was Sonny starting to suspect her? Claudia thought. Is that why he wouldn't sleep with her? She had to get pregnant. It was the only thing that would protect her from Sonny's wrath if he discovered the truth. So if he wouldn't sleep with her, she would have to find another way. "You can do this Claudia. Everything will be fine," she told herself, but even as she said it she knew it was a lie.

****

Once Sonny left the house and went to his office he picked up his phone and called Jason. "Hey I need to talk to you. It's about Claudia. I'm at the office. Can you be here in twenty minutes?" Sonny then sat in the office waiting for Jason. Claudia had been acting so strange lately. And the more he thought, the more convinced he was that Claudia _was _involved in what happened to Michael.

Jason came in not to long after that. "What happened?" he asked.

"I think you were right about Claudia. She's been acting strange ever since Michael and Kristina ran off to Mexico. She wanted to know more about Michael's shooting. And now" he sighed "she wants me to get her pregnant."

Jason gave him a horrified look, "what?"

"Yeah…she's up to something."

"I know she responsible for what happened to Michael,"

"Jason I know you think that, but I need you to get proof. I'm not going to do anything until I'm absolutely sure she is responsible."

"Yeah I'm going to. I'm going to get Sam to help me look for evidence." When he said this Sonny looked confused.

"Why don't just have Spinelli do it."

He's been too distracted lately. Sam is better with these kinds of things anyways," was his excuse. It was really just so he could spend more time with her. But he didn't think Sonny picked up on that.

Before he left Jason turned to Sonny and said, "Sonny, don't sleep with Claudia again. " He didn't wait for his reply. He was going to see Sam to see if she would help him with Claudia. And they really needed to talk. He laughed at this. For once he was the on that wanted to talk.

****

Elizabeth woke up lying next to Lucky the next morning. They had slept together last night. The first time since they had gotten back together, they had been taking things slow for the last few months. But last night they made love. And it made her wonder. Why had they waited so long?

Liz new Lucky was awake when she felt him kissing her neck. "Your awake." She said not able to stop smiling. She turned to face towards him.

"Last night was nice." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"Why did we wait so long again?" she asked

Lucky laughed at this "I believe that was your idea."

Elizabeth got up from off the bed and put on her black tank top and blue jeans. Lucky pulled her back onto the bed. "Come on it's early."

"It's 11:30. I wouldn't call that early." She said grinning. Before she could say anything else he started kissing her neck again. They started to make out. Lucky then stopped and looked up at her. "What?" She asked as she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"I really do love you"

"Me too" she said

"Then marry me." He said shocking her, leaving her not knowing what to say

****

Sam had been working at the office all night. Spinelli was spending the night at Maxie's. She had finally convinced him to take some time off. He and Maxie were celebrating their first night together being engaged. He was so happy. It was sweet. She was kind of glad they weren't here. Before Maxie had been pestering her about what had happened between her and Jason in Mexico. She was grateful when Spinelli used this time to announce his engagement to Maxie. Just then the door opened. Sam couldn't believe it, he had come back. But he was supposed to be with Maxie. "Spinelli, go! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be spending time with Maxie." But when Sam looked up it wasn't at Spineili, it was at Jason. "Oh, uh…what are you doing here?" She said nervously.

He studied her and noticed how tired she was. She must have been here for hours. She probably hadn't gotten any sleep since before they left for Mexico. "I need your help. I don't think Develin was working alone when Michael got shot. I think Claudia was involved, but I need to get some proof." Sam nodded.

Okay. Wasn't Spinelli helping you with that? I mean if you need me I would be glad to help." She replied. Not even bothering to look up. "You know you could have just called me."

"I could of," he said walking closer to her. "But I wanted to see you."

"Why?" She couldn't stop herself from asking him.

"Because I care about you and I'm worried. Have you even slept since we got back?"

"Yes" she said but when he gave her a look she told him the truth "no."

"You need to sleep." He said with concern.

"I'm fine" Sam said honestly. "I get energized at night." He gave her a grin. "You know what I mean!" Then there was a long pause.

"Sam we need to talk."

"We do not. Can't we just forget about what happened? It will just be easier that way."

"I don't want to forget, what makes you want to?"

"Too much has happened. I watched your son get kidnapped. I hired men to scare Elizabeth and her children so she would stay from you!" Jason then finally realized what this was about.

Jason pulled Sam's chin up so she was looking at him. "Sam I was angry when everything happened. But I have forgiven you, just like you have forgiven me. You weren't the only one that made mistakes. We all did. I want to be with you, I don't want to be caught up in the past."

"Even if you have forgiven me it doesn't mean we should be together. I can't see us ever being happy like we were before.' Sam said doubtfully.

"We can, and we will." Jason said softly. Before gently kissing her on her lips, this time she didn't try to push him away. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Hey I can drive myself home."

"If you think I'm letting you drive after being awake over forty-eight hours without sleep, you're wrong." He said seriously.

"But my car-

"You can pick it up tomorrow." He interrupted her. Sam didn't protest anymore. She knew he was not going to let this go.

****

Once they were in the car Sam fell asleep. When they arrived at her apartment Jason gently tapped her on her shoulder to wake her. "Sam." He called out her name. She then woke and smiled. "Uh thanks for the ride." She got out of the car and walked into her apartment. After a moment Jason drove away.

**Well that the end of chapter two. Review Please!**


	3. Help

**This starts in August 2009. Sam and Jason come back from Mexico with Michael and Kristina. What happens now? What will happen to them now? What if the Niz affair NEVER happened? How would things have been different for Liz and Lucky.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I...uh. I've got to go pick up the boys from grams."<p>

"Okay. You don't have to give me an answer now." He said. He kissed her on the cheek beofore she walked out the door. Lucky sighed. He then went to go take a shower. He had to be a work in an hour.

* * *

><p>When Sam woke up the next morning she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. She wanted to be with Jason, she really did. It was scary, after everything happened with them …but she couldn't avoid this forever. Sam hurried to the PI office.<p>

When Sam walked into the PI office twenty minutes later she walked in on Maxie and Spinelli making out. "Oh god," she said as she looked away.

They pulled away and Spinelli's face went bright red. "Maximista and I were just-

Sam interrupted him, "I get it. No need to explain. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We need your help. Can you convince Jason to be Spinelli's best man for _our _wedding. He may listens to you."

Sam sighed. "I'll try but I don't know if it will work.' She then turned to Spinelli."Spin if you really want him to do it, why don't you ask him.

"He already has. He turned him down." Maxie said rolling her eyes.

"What makes you think his answer will be any different if it comes from me?' Sam said this not making sense to her.

"Because, he listens to you." Maxie said, "Well I've got to go. Kate will freak out if I'm late." She turned to Spinelli and gave him a kiss. Her phone then started to ring. Maxie looked at the caller ID and sighed. She then picked up the phone, "I'm on my way right now. Yes I'm in my car right now." She said and rushed out. Sam laughed and then turned to Spinelli.

"Jason wants us to find some evident against Claudia."

"Stone Cold still suspects Vixenellla?"

"Yeah, she was the one that sent Jerry after Michael and Kristina, if she capable of sending a psycho after two teenagers, she is capable of anything," Sam said with anger in her voice. She still couldn't believe it. She was glad Jerry found her instead of Michael and her sister. If he had sold Kristina to that drug dealer, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself and he most likely would have killed Michael. Jerry was sick.

"The Jackal will do whatever he can to help Stone Cold and fair Samantha." After that Sam sat down at her desk and started working on her cases. For once it wasn't a cheating spouse case. A woman, Rose Peterson son was missing and she thought the cops weren't doing enough, so he hired McCall and Jackal PI. It was really sad. Sam really hoped that she could find the women's son. But so far it wasn't looking good. He had been gone for a month now. Sam decided she was going to go to Jason's. They needed to talk about what they were going to do about Claudia. They didn't really get a good chance to talk last night. It was so late. Then they had kissed and Sam _didn't_ regret that.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth brought Cam and Jake back to the house and they were now playing upstairs. She noticed Lucky wasn't here anymore, and when she went to the kitchen she saw a note on the counter.<p>

_Elizabeth,_

_I had to go down to the station. I'll see you later tonight._

She wondered what she would say to him tonight. After he had proposed all she could think about was, were they were ready for this? They had finally accepted that the past was the past and they couldn't do anything about what had already happened, and all they could do was move forward. Still, if they moved to fast it could destroy them for good. But she did love him. Right now she had absolutely no idea what she would say to him because she didn't know what she wanted. Until she figured that out, she couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Dominic walked into Sonny's mansion only to see Claudia. "Mrs. Corinthos, do you know where Sonny is?"<p>

When Claudia looked at Dominic it gave her an idea. "I don't have any idea where my husband is. And it Claudia, not Mrs. Corinthos." Dominic just nodded. "You can sit down and wait if you want." Dominic stared at her at her before sitting down in seat farthest away from her. "I won't bite," Claudia promised grinning.

Dominic nodded. Claudia then came up to the chair next to his and sat down in it. "Sonny won't be back for _awhile_" she said putting her hand on his knee. "You know this mansion is huge it has so many rooms. There are tons of _bedrooms_." As she said this she leaned towards him "just in case we wanted to be somewhere more…private. With that she kissed him hard.

* * *

><p>Sam paced outside Jason's door trying to get the courage to walk in. After five minutes she took a deep breath and knocked. When Jason opened the door he looked surprised but happy to see her.<p>

"Hey I-. If this is a bad time I can come back later."

"No, you don't have to go," said Jason.

"What do you want to do about Claudia?"

Jason didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't know if you should get involved with this. Things are going to get really bad, and I don't want you to get caught up in this." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but it doesn't mean I don't worry."

"So, will you let me help?" Sam asked him.

Jason knew there was no chance he could convince her to stay out of it. She could be really stubborn sometimes. "Yeah, I was thinking. When we were trying to find evidence against Develin we never looked at the hospital. I was thinking I'm going to see if I can find anything there that connects him to Claudia.

"You're going to need my help. I'm a PI you know." She said playfully.

Jason came to over her "Yeah, I know." He then kissed her. At first the kiss was soft but it became passionate. After a moment Sam put her arms on his chest to push him away from her.

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"So Maxie and Spin are getting married…." Jason nodded. 'Why won't you be his best man?"

"Do we really need to talk about this?"

"It would mean a lot to him."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. He could have Sonny do it."

"Sonny? Come on it's really not that bad. It may not be a big deal to you, but is to him."

"Uh…fine! But I'm not wearing a pink tie."

Sam laughed, "hey, that's not up to me."

"Fine but you owe me." He grinned.

Sam walked towards him "Okay. I think I can make it up to you." She then kissed him, first on the neck and then made it to his lips. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued to kiss as he took up the stairs. This time she did not push him away, not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. <strong>

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Review please!**


	4. The Tape Recorder

**This starts in August 2009. Sam and Jason come back from Mexico with Michael and Kristina. What happens now? What will happen to them now? What if the Niz affair NEVER happened? How would things have been different for Liz and Lucky.**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up lying in Jason's bed the next morning. She thought about sneaking out but thought against it. She then heard a voice from behind her. "Are you awake?" She then turned around to see Jason holding two cups of coffee.<p>

"Yeah. Is that coffee?" she asked looking at the cup.

He grinned. "Yes. I know how you are about coffee." As Sam took the cup of coffee she finally realized what had happened in the last twelve hours. She and Jason had slept together for the first time since Mexico, and she had spent the night at the pent house.

Sam looked up at him. "I didn't expect to stay this long."

"I'm glad you did," was his answer. 'I can make you breakfast."

"I _could _make breakfast." Jason gave her an amused look.

"What?"

"Sam, you realize last time you cooked here you almost started a fire."

She frowned at the memory, "that wasn't my fault."

Jason started to laugh, "of course not. I just think it would be safer if I was the one that made breakfast."

Sam sighed, "fine," she then kissed him. "My cooking is really not that bad."

* * *

><p>Dominic pushed Claudia off him. "What are you doing?"<p>

"If you are worried about Sonny, he won't be home for a long time." Claudia said getting frustrated. Dominic pushed her away. He was totally confused. What was Claudia doing? He had worked hard to get Sonny to trust him; he needed that for what he was planning to do. He wasn't going to do that to risk that by sleeping with Sonny's wife. He didn't even get why she had that sudden interest in him. Before now Claudia had never noticed him.

"I'll just try to find Sonny some other time." And Dominic quickly ran out of the house not even bothering to look back. Why hadn't that worked Claudia had to ask herself? She had to get pregnant, and if Sonny wouldn't sleep with her she would have to find some other way. Dominic was her best chance of that. So she wouldn't give up on this yet. She was getting desperate. She knew Jason still suspected her, but he didn't have any proof. It wouldn't be long before they found something.

She continued to sit until someone came in the room. She turned to see the woman she despised. "What are you doing here." She said as she glared at Carly.

"I'm here to talk to Sonny not that is any of your business."

"Well it is. Since it my husband we're talking about. Not that you seem to care. You come here all the time. How do you think Jax would feel about that? I mean if some how he found out."

"Some marriage you have. Sonny can hardly stand you." Claudia raised her hand to slap her slap her when some strong hand grabbed her. She looked behind her to see an angry Sonny.

"What do you think you are doing, slapping a pregnant woman?" he asked her. Not believing Claudia would slap Carly. She was pregnant and Carly couldn't have any stress.

"She was being a bitch."  
>Carly just ignored what Claudia said and turned to Sonny. "I need to talk to you. <em>Alone<em>."

Sonny nodded. "Claudia can you give us a moment."

"What? Uh," Claudia sighed and dramatically left the room. Once she was gone Carly turned away from the door.

"I really hate that woman." Carly said

"Carly, you hate all the women I'm with.

Carly shrugged, "true."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Michael. I got a call from the school today. He hasn't been going for the last week. I'm really worried about him. Ever since he got out of his coma it's been so hard for him. I don't know what to do. He wants to remember what happened so bad."

"I'll talk to him. Carly don't worry it's going to be okay. Did you say he's starting to remember?"

"He isn't but he wants to."

"I hope he does."

The whole time they were talking they didn't realize Claudia was standing outside the door and had heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Kristina looked at the bruises on the side of her face and arm . Kristina put on a long sleeve shirt that covered her arms. She had to cover it up because no one could know. They wouldn't understand. Sometimes Kiefer lost his temper, but he <em>did <em>love her. He always felt horrible about it afterwards. Kristina took out her makeup bag and tried to find something that would cover the bruise be her left eye.

* * *

><p>Sam and Jason went inside the hospital. Robin Scorpio-Drake walked up to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jason and Sam looked at each other for a moment considering if they should tell her or not.<p>

"We are starting to think Develin wasn't working alone in what happened to Michael. Is there anything here we could look at." Robin nodded understanding.

"Well his locker has already been cleared out, but there could be something in the lost in found."

"Where's the lost in found?" Sam asked.

"I'm on my break, I'll show you."

Jason and Sam followed Robin until they reached an empty hallway where there was a big box. "I hope this helps." Robin said. Sam and Jason were looking through the box. Robin was about to leave when something caught her eye. "That duffle bag" she said pointing to a navy blue duffle bag. Jason and Sam stared at her in confusion. "That was Devilin's. I saw him caring when he left for work sometimes. After he died it must have been put in the lost in found.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked her

"I'm positive." Robin said. Then Robin's pager went off. "It a 911. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Sam and Jason had looked through the whole lost in found. They didn't find anything else so they decided to take the duffle bag. "I really hope there is something in there. Claudia need to pay for what she did." Sam said.

* * *

><p>After Liz finished her shift at the hospital she went to Jake's. The kids were spending the night at a friend's and she really needed a beer. Today really was awful. A patient she really liked had died because his doctor, Dr. Gregory had gone into operating room drunk. He was so sweat, he was Jake's age. She felt so bad for his parents. If it was her child she doesn't know if she could handle it. Nikolas then sat down beside her. "Hey."<p>

"What's up?" she put on a fake smile as she turned to her friend.

"What wrong?"Nik had known Liz long enough to know that smile was fake.

"It's just been a crappy day." Liz head turned to the door and she saw Rebecca come in and she glared. Nikolas turned around to see what she was looking at. Nikolas sighed.

"I still can't believe you forgave her. Elizabeth said with disgust. Nikolas looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

The other day Rebecca came to me to ask me to let you guys be happy. That you were trying again."

"I never said anything like that."

"I still can't believe she's Emily's sister they are nothing alike.

"No, but Emily would have loved her, because she was her sister. She wouldn't want the people most important to her to hate Rebecca" With that Nikolas got up and walked out of Jake's. Elizabeth got up. She and Lucky needed to talk. Recently they both had been so busy.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam and Jason got back to the pent house they started looking through the duffle bag. They pulled everything out. They were mostly clothes, but then Jason pulled a tape recorder out of the bag. On the top DEVELIN was written.<p>

"Is there anything inside it" Sam asked? Jason opened it to see that there was nothing inside. "No, but I bet he hid some tapes somewhere else."

"He could have recorded planning the hit. If he did, it could prove Claudia was involved." Jason nodded.

"Then we need to find those tapes"

"I can't wait until we prove Claudia behind this so she can pay for everything she's done."

Jason came towards Sam. "I don't want you to get any more involved in this. When I get the proof I'm going to kill Claudia. If they can prove that you knew anything about it, you could get in some serious trouble."

"I won't." Sam said but he didn't believe her, he decided to let it go. It had been a long day and he didn't feel like arguing.

Jason and Sam sat down on the couch. It had been a log day. He just hoped that they could find those tapes. Just Jason was about to say something, Sam's phone started to ring, "hello."

"Sam I need your help." Sam was surprised that it was Michael's voice, but you can't tell Jason."

"Ok." She said as Jason stared at her questioningly. "I can you meet you at my PI office in half an hour."

"Thanks." He said. Sam then hung her phone to see Jason looking at her.

"One of my clients needs to meet me." Jason stared at her with concern.

"Is everything ok? You looked alarmed."

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Do want me to come with you?"

Sam smiled, "I had no idea you were so interested in my job," she teased.

"When you are willing to leave this late for a client on a day that's been this long, than yeah. If you ever got into something to dangerous-

"You would be the first person I call. But everything's fine. If it wasn't I would let you know."

"Okay." With that they both left the apartment. Sam went to her PI office. Why could Michael possibly want her help?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update soon<strong>

**But this is it for now.**

**Review! **


	5. I Remember

**This starts in August 2009. Sam and Jason come back from Mexico with Michael and Kristina. What happens now? What will happen to them now? What if the Niz affair NEVER happened? How would things have been different for Liz and Lucky.**

* * *

><p>Sam got to the McCall and Jackal office to see Michael waiting outside leaning against the wall. "I got here as soon as I could" she said as she unlocked the door, "do you want to come in?" Michael nodded and walked through the door.<p>

"You didn't tell Jason did you?" Michael asked her worriedly.

"Not yet. What do you want my help with?" Sam asked getting to the point.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not my mom, or Sonny, and especially not Jason."

"I won't for now. Michael you can trust me, what's going on."  
>"I've been starting to remember things since I got out of my coma, but I can't tell if they are dreams or real."<p>

"Michael what did you remember?"

"Michael took a deep breath, "I remember Claudia coming

Sam was not expecting this, "Michael what happened? Why did Claudia come in your room?"

"She said that she was sorry and that this wasn't supposed to happen. It didn't make a lot of sense."

"Did she say anything else," Sam asked him trying to be patient.

"No, I don't know." Michael said frustratedly. "I remember you coming to visit me." This confused Sam she hadn't gone to visit Michael. She didn't want to upset Carly or Jason. They weren't exactly close when Michael went into a coma.

"Michael I never came to visit you after you got shot."

"What do you mean? I remember it!"

"Michael it wasn't real, I never came to visit you at the hospital." Sam said gently. It wasn't fair that a sweet kid like Michael had to go through something so awful. He had been through so much, growing up in the mob he had been kidnapped, been caught in mob crossfire's, and shot.

"Michael, it's ok you just need to calm down." She said as Michael paced back and forth in the small office.

"If I was wrong about that, then how do I know I wasn't wrong about what Claudia said. I hate this! Why can't I just remember, I just want this to be over and have my life back!"

"You will. It will just take time. We're going to find out who did this to you. You know theirs is someone who could understand what you're going through. Jason could really help you."

"If Jason knows he'll want to take action right away. I don't want him to do that," Michael tried to explain.

"Tell him that, then. Jason would understand and he wouldn't want you to feel like you had to keep this from him." Michael just nodded. But Sam wasn't sure that he had really listened to anything she had said.

"You should get home, it's late. I can talk to you tomorrow. Your mom's probably really worried. And you what your mom can be like." Michael laughed at this.

* * *

><p>Jason was beginning to get concerned it had been an hour and she still wasn't back. Maybe he was over reacting but it had been a long day and he knew Sam hadn't gotten any really good sleep since before they left for Mexico. He hurried out of the penthouse and headed for Sam apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth knocked to the door of Lucky's apartment. He opened the door surprised to see her. "I didn't expect to see you,' he said as she walked through the door.<p>

"I've kind of been avoiding you, and I know that's immature and all but I just got kind of scared. Because I didn't know what to say and all. Because I'm afraid if I say the wrong thing I could screw this up for us," Liz rambled.

"Okay slow down. What going on?" Lucky asked as he sat down next to Elizabeth on the couch.

"I don't think we should get married, yet."

"Oh,"

"Lucky, we have gotten something a lot of people never get, a second chance. I don't want to ruin that by rushing things. I love you and I don't mean never, I just mean not that. If we rush things it could destroy us for good." After staring at her for a minute Lucky finally answered.

"You're right. So no rushing." He said grinning. "does that mean we can't…

Liz rolled her eyes, "no." She then playfully punched Lucky on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Molly give me back my lab top or I'll tell mom but really happened to the purple vase." Kristina said.<p>

"But I need to do some research and mine's out of battery."

"Charge it then."

"Fine," as Molly gave her sister back the lab top she was shocked to see the purple bruise on her sister's wrist. "Kristina what happened to you wrist" Molly grabbed her sister's arm.

"Nothing," Kristina she said as she yanked her wrist away. "I just fell; it's not a big deal. Can you just leave it alone?" Kristina was starting to get nervous. What if molly told mom? She would never understand, no one would.

"Ok, fine," Molly said unsure.

* * *

><p>When Sam walked in her apartment she was not surprised to Jason, "How did you get in?"<p>

"I picked the lock."

"Of course," Sam said walking to the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"Sure,"

Sam sat down on the couch and handed I beer, "So why did you break into my apartment?" she teased.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, you didn't come back to the pent house."

Sam was surprised b this, "I thought it would be better if I came back to my apartment, I didn't think you would want me there."

"I always like it when you at the pent house," Jason said surprising her, "how was the case?"

"It was um, it was ok."

"You don't sound so sure about that. Is everything ok?"

"Everything fine, it's just a really complicated case."

"If you ever need help don't hesitate, I don't want anything to happen to you." She just rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just worry about you." Sam got closer to him as he put his arms around her.

"You don't need to."

Jason decided to change the subject. There was no getting through to this stubborn woman. "The carnival for Michael's charity event is tomorrow."

"I know."

"Do you want to go with me?"

Sam pulled away from his so she could see his face, "but you hate public events."

"It for Michael's charity, and I don't mind going if you're there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, will you go with me?"

Sam grinned, "Sure." She then leaned forward and kissed him gently and moved closer to him until she was on his lap.

* * *

><p>This isn't working. Claudia thought to herself. She had tried to seduce Dominic again and it still didn't work. She had to find another way. A way she could get to Jason. He was the one that was so suspicious of her. But how? She needed to get him to stop focusing on her so much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try to update in the next few days.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Next chapter is the carnival, What will happen.**

**What is Claudia going to do?**

**Claudia is going to get more reckless the closer to when the truth comes out**

**Reviw please!**


	6. The Carnival

**This starts in August 2009. Sam a**

**nd Jason come back from Mexico with Michael and Kristina. What happens now? What will happen to them now? What if the Niz affair NEVER happened? How would things have been different for Liz and Lucky.**

* * *

><p>Kristina got in the car with Kiefer to see him glaring at her. "What took you so long?"<p>

"I couldn't find my phone."

"Whatever K, we're supposed to meet everyone there and now we're going to be late because of you." He snapped

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you have to do you have to make me so angry! I'm so tired of you doing this shit; you just don't want to go with me.

"No I do, I said I was sorry. Why is it such a big deal?" But this wasn't the right thing to say. Kristina felt the sting on her cheek as he slapped her across the face. Kristina had to stop herself from crying, it would only make him angrier. She just looked down and didn't say anything. After a moment Kiefer relaxed and started to speed off to the carnival. Neither of them said anything, it was just silent.

# # # # # # # # # #

Carly sat down on a bench exhausted. She had been at the carnival only an hour and she was already exhausted. This pregnancy was taking a lot of energy out of her. Sonny them came over and sat down next to her. "You look tired."

"Thanks, really. That makes me feel great."Carly said rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean, are you ok?" Sonny said in concern for his ex wife. He knew Carly had been really stressed out recently with everything going on with Michael, not to mention that her pregnancy was very high risk.

"Yes I'm fine, just kind of tired. You know being eight months pregnant can really do that to you." Sonny smiled when she said this. "I just want her to come out!"

Sonny chuckled. Carly said putting her hands on her huge stomach. They didn't notice Jax until he was right in front of them.

"The crowd's great isn't it?" she said looking p to her husband, but he was just glaring at Sonny.

"Yes, it is," Sonny noticing the tension decided it would be best if he left, "I'm going to go see if I can find Olivia, we were supposed to meet, I'll see you later."

Jax sat down next to Carly, "What," she said innocently when she saw the look Jax was giving her.

"What were you and Sonny talking about?"

"Nothing, are you actually mad at me for talking with my child's father."

"Well knowing your history with Sonny I have a right to be married."

"Are you really going to do this now?" Carly said starting to get pissed. Carly then screamed in pain put her hand on her stomach. Jax looked at her worriedly.

"Carly what's wrong, is it the baby?"

"You need to get me to a hospital. Now!"

# # # # # # ## # #

When Sam got to the office the next day once again Michael was waiting for her and she invited him outside. He was still really upset about yesterday. "Michael, you can't expect yourself to remember everything right away, it's going to take time." She tried to assure him but he still seemed doubtful.

"I just need to know."

Sam looked at Michael, "you know finding out who did this to you won't give you back the time you missed."

"I know,"

"Michael you should take a break, go to the carnival today,"

"No, I couldn't hang out with anyone there, it would be weird."

"What about your friends at school?"

"I don't really have any; no one wants to hang around the coma kid,"

"Well what about Kristina? Does she-" Sam asked. She couldn't imagine her sister doing this even if everyone else was."

"No, She tries, but-"

"Kristina's at the carnival, why don't you meet her there? I bet she would love to hang out with her big brother." Michael sighed.

"I don't know."

Just go, you need a day off,"

"Alright," Michael left a moment later. After he left Sam continued to think about Claudia, after what Michael had said it had made her even more sure that Claudia was behind Michael's shooting. But it still wasn't proof. It was time he filled Jason in on what going on with Michael. She probably shouldn't have kept this from Jason in the first place, but she did it for Michael. Just she saw her door open and Jason came in.

"Ready to go,"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"the carnival,"

"Oh, yeah. Wait, I need to tell you something first."

# # # # # # # # # #

Michael had decided to take Sam's advice and go to the carnival. He hadn't seen Kristina in awhile and her was starting to worry about her, she had been acting different recently. H saw her with a group of her friends.

"Hey Kristina,"

"Oh hi," she said smiling at her brother.

"What coma kid doing here." Kiefer said as he wrapped his hand tightly around Kristina's waist.

"Just wanted to check out the carnival," Michael said trying not to lose his temper, but he really hated Kiefer and didn't trust him around his sister. His eyes then went to Kristina and he noticed how uncomfortable she looked, his eyes then went to her wrist and noticed a purple bruise. "Kristina! What happened to you, who did this to you?" Kristina then looked at Kiefer nervously and then turned to Michael.

"Nothing, I just was acting like an idiot and fell." She said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "Come on we were going to go get our fortunes told, want to come with us?" Kiefer glared at her when she said this, but still didn't say anything.

"Sure." Michael said. He still didn't believe her about her wrist. But he knew she wouldn't say anything with all her friends around. He would have to wait until he could talk to her alone.

# # # # # # # # # #

"What do you need to tell me?"

Sam took a deep breath, "You know that client that called me the other night,"

"Yeah,"

"It was Michael and he is starting to remember things. I didn't tell you because he asked me not to. But I thought you should know."

"He's been remembering. Why didn't he want me to know?" Jason said running his finger through his hair.

"He was afraid that you would do something right away and he doesn't' want that. Jason he remember Claudia coming to see him in his room."

"What?" he said sopping the pacing her had been doing across the floor to look up at her.

"Yes, he remembers Claudia came into his room and said she was sorry and this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Did he remember anything else?" Sam shook her head no. "If Claudia knows that Michael remembers she will do something crazy to save herself. Claudia will get reckless."

"Michael remembers-

Jason interrupted her, "That's not solid proof, and as much as I want to kill her we need good evidence."

"We'll find it."

"No I'll find it, I don't want you to get any more involved than you already are."

"I chose to get involved. I know the risk. You need my help, I'm objective and right now you aren't, beside I'm a PI."

Jason looked up at her and the look on her face told him she wasn't planning on giving up. "God you are stubborn!"

"That coming from you? Look, we can't do anything tonight. I think I convinced Michael to go to the carnival. He really needs it."

"You're right. Thanks for telling me, I just wish Michael felt like he could."

Sam walked over to him and grabbed his hand gently. "Michael love and respects you so much. This is just really hard for him."

"He shouldn't have to go through with this. This is all my fau-

"This is not your fault, and blaming yourself won't make this better for him."

Jason had to admit she was right. "Thanks."

"For what, telling the truth?'

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked.

"Are you sure you still want to, after what I just told you."

Jason grinned, "Yeah, did you really think I was going to let you out of our date?"

"It's a date?"

"Yes it is. Come on lets go."

# # # # # # # # # #

Sam and Jason had only been at the carnival twenty minutes when she had challenged Morgan to one of the games. He watched on smiling as he watched her getting competitive with an eleven year old. He then turned to see Liz walking towards him. She smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hi, where's is Cam and Jake."

"On the Ferris Wheel with Lucky. So…you and Sam."

"Uh yeah," Jason said getting uncomfortable. He knew Sam and Liz weren't the closest. This most likely wouldn't go well.

"Well I'm happy for you." She said honestly. "All of us have moved on after that summer. I know you have always loved her. Even if we are not together any more I still care about you and want you to be happy."

"Thanks, I think?" he said more confused.

"Well I should go find Lucky and the boys. Bye"

She left him in shock. Wow, had things changed.

# # # # # # # # # #

Liz found Lucky with the boys by the merry go round. "Hey buddy want to get on the ride?" she said picking up her youngest child lovingly.

"But that rides boring!" Cam complained.

"You picked out the last ride kid. Do it for Jake." Lucky said smiling.

"Alright." He grumbled. "But I get to pick the next one."

# # # # # # # # # #

Elizabeth picked Jake up from off the merry go round horse and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you have un baby?" As he giggled she gently out him on the ground to help Cam get of the ride. When She turned around again she noticed Jake running off to one of the tents. "Jake, wait for Mommy."

"I'll get him." Lucky said rushing off after his son. He looked around after a moments he found Jake and was horrified with what he saw. Jake was lying unconscious. The tent was now down and there were a lot of people surrounding him. "What the hell happened?" he asked Coleman as he checked Jake for a pulse.

"This car came from through a tent and knocked it over and I don't think the driver saw him."

"Call 911, now!" Lucky screamed back in panic. Elizabeth rushed up to see Lucky bent down next to Jake. He just hoped that his son would be ok.

# # # # # # # # # #

Elizabeth was horrified when she saw Jake lying unconscious on the ground. She had never been so scared in her life. But she was trying to stay calm. She had to keep telling herself that Jake was resilient. But she was still scared to death. Jake was put into the ambulance when she walked up to the paramedics. "I'm getting in with him."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

This infuriated Elizabeth. "I don't care if you think it is a good idea! I'm getting in that ambulance, my son is hurt and needs his mother! Do you really want to try to get in my way?"

After hesitating for a moment the paramedic moved aside and Liz jumped in the back of the ambulance and held onto an unconscious Jake's hand. "I'll meet you at the hospital." Lucky said his eyes watery holding onto Cam's hand. Elizabeth didn't even bother to answer it before the ambulance went off.

# # # # # # # # # #

Sam still couldn't believe that Jason had wanted to come here, he was actually smiling!

"I can't believe you actually wanted to come here."

"I came because you finally agreed to come with me." Jason said gently.

"How did you know I wanted to come?"

"Carly said a lot, Carly always says a lot." Sam chuckled when he said that and they sat down at a picnic table. "she said that you would try to push me away, because you thought that is what I wanted. But it's not." Before Sam could say anything else Jason's phone started to ring. Jason wasn't going to answer it, not now anyways.

"It's ok, you can answer it, it could be important." Jason sighed before looking at the color idea, surprised by whose number it was. Why Lucky would be calling him?

"Hello."

_"Jason it me, you need to get to the hospital. It's Jake."_

Sam became concerned when she saw Jason go pale and listened quietly trying to figure out what was going on. "What happened?" Jason asked.

_"Jake was hit by a car, he's in surgery right now and it doesn't look good."_

"I'm on my way," Jason said before hanging up. He then turned to Sam. "Jake is hurt, I need to get to the hospital."

"I coming with you," was Sam reply, both of them than hurried to the car. Jason couldn't believe this was happening. Whoever did this was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews they've been helpful. No Claudia this time but she'll show up later. What will happen to Jake? This will NOT end up like it did on the show. I hate how they killed Jake off. Next Chapter: Jasam arrive at hospital, Lucky, Liz, Jason, and Sam wait for news on Jake. I'll update soon. Please Review! **


End file.
